Make me your Aphrodite
by ana uhibbuk
Summary: When Odin orders Frigga to stop spending so much time in the dungeons with Loki, she gives him one of her own servants to keep him comfortable. But Loki takes a different kind of interest in his servant. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Frigga did everything to keep her son comfortable, no matter that he was seen as evil and a monster. She loved her youngest son, even if he was not her flesh and blood. He was her son and she loved him with all of her heart.  
Food, books, furniture, anything to keep him happy and sane, and comfortable. Anything. However, Odin did not like her going down to the dungeons every day for long periods of time, so she took one of her own servants and asked her to serve Loki in his cell. Bring him food, keep him comfortable.  
She was a young Asgardian woman, very beautiful, composed, at times Frigga often questioned if she wasn't royalty with the way she held herself.

"Leyla." Frigga called to the young woman as she looked at the entrance of the dungeons. She turned, her shoulders squared and her hair in a tight, golden braid along her back.  
"Yes, your highness?" Leyla asked, the plate of food in her hands not even shifting.  
Frigga looked at her for a moment. "Do not tempt the men in the other cells. They are among Asgard's most dangerous men." she held her hands at her side and Leyla gave a small smile.  
"No need to worry about me, your highness." she nodded her head to the queen. "Thank you for your concern." she said as she turned and entered the dungeons.

Leyla took a deep breath as she walked. _I cannot believe this. I was brought into the palace to serve Queen Frigga, not her criminal of a son. _Leyla thinned her emerald eyes as she made her way to Loki's cell. He looked up at her for a moment and then down to his book before doing double-take. She heard some of the men calling out to her, but she let it roll off her back as she touched the wall of the cell, letting down the spells cast on it for a moment as Frigga had taught her before stepping into the cell.  
"Good evening, Prince Loki." Leyla bowed to him as he stood from his position on his bed, watching her. "Your mother has sent me with your dinner." she said as she stood back up straight and offered him the plate. He glanced down at it before taking it cautiously.

"Why did she not deliver this to me herself?" he asked, looking the servant girl over.  
"The King has requested she not enter the dungeons as often, your highness." He glared slightly. Not at Leyla, she knew, but at the thought of his father. "As it was explained to me it is not you the King does not wish her to see, but the other criminals." she said as she turned to exit the cell. "Have a good evening, Prince Loki." she said softly before exiting.

Loki watched the servant girl leave and he looked down at his plate for a moment. He growled loudly. His mother was the only person keeping him sane in this damn cell. He clenched his hand into a fist before letting out a breath, relaxing himself as he stared down at the plate the girl had brought to him.

* * *

"Oh!" Leyla laughed as she bumped chest-to-chest with Thor. This happened several times to the pair, she would be off to the orchard, he to Heimdall's observatory to check on his midgardian. They often walked together until their paths split. Leyla always walked with her head down, showing his position over her. "Hello Prince Thor." she said with a warm smile.  
"Good evening, Leyla." he gave her a small smile as well. "I hear you are serving Loki now." he said and Leyla sighed, her head rolling to the side, her braid already undone, her blonde curls following her head.  
"Please do not remind me, your highness." she huffed slightly, smiling as Thor laughed heartily.

He looked down at her. "I am sure he will not be so bad on you." Thor said and Leyla nodded.  
"It has only been one day and we only said a few words to each other. He seemed more upset that your mother did not come see him." she said with a small shrug.  
Thor nodded solemnly. "May we speak of another subject?" he asked, looking up towards the darkening sky.  
"Of course, your highness." she said gently. "How is your midgardian?" she asked, giving a smile.  
That was always a good subject with Thor. He was always happy to discuss her... What was her name? "Jane." Thor said, as though reading her mind. "She is good. Heimdall says she has been traveling around midgard with her friend, Darcy."

Leyla nodded. "It is good that she is well." she said kindly.  
"Yes, however Father still does not approve of me wanting to see her." Thor said as he stopped at the split path.

"Of course not, your highness. Your father doe not wish to see you hurt. Midgardians do not live as long as we do. However, he _is_ still your father. And if this woman makes you happy, and she is what your heart desires, I am sure he will understand your view." she said before realizing how out of turn that was. "Forgive me, your highness. I should learn when to finish speaking." she put her hand over her mouth.  
Thor laughed warmly at her. "No, Leyla, it is perfectly alright. I enjoy our talks." he said and Leyla smiled warmly.  
"Have a good evening, Prince Thor. I do hope Jane is doing well tonight." she said as she turned down her own path, Thor continuing to walk down the Bifrost.

* * *

Leyla winced as she tightened her braid. First, go serve Loki breakfast. Then, go eat her own breakfast. After that, see if Loki needs any new books, if he needs his cell cleaned. _I am not his mother._ Leyla sighed as she adjusted her dress.

She shook her head, adjusting her bangs that she allowed to grow and sweep to the side. "Okay. Day two." she whispered to herself before starting towards the kitchen to pick up Loki's breakfast. The chef smiled at her, sliding the plate towards her.  
"Good luck, Ley." he said and Leyla huffed at him.  
"Thank you, leave me to wallow in my sorrow." she teased with a giggle as she took the plate and glass of wine before starting towards the dungeons. Her eyes straight ahead, shoulders square. She walked into Loki's cell with ease. "Good morning Prince Lo-Oh..." she looked to see Loki facing the wall, a blanket falling over his shoulder. She smiled slightly as she set the plate on one of the tables before slowly walking over to him and gently pulled the blanket over his shoulder. "It is freezing down here. It would be horrid to catch cold." she mumbled as she took a step back, chuckling slightly. He was awake. His breathing changed when she touched him.

"I will return in an hour for your plate, highness. I doubt you'll be able to get back to sleep." she smiled over her shoulder before exiting the cell.

Leyla sighed as she browsed the library for books that Loki requested, a couple in her hands as she reached towards a shelf above her head. She sighed softly, cursing her size. In comparison to most Asgaridans, she was very short. She stood at only 5'1 and most of the time, she was on the tips of her toes to reach anything. "Madam?" Leyla dropped flat and turned to see Fandral the "dashing" and she smiled, nodding her head towards him.  
"Please, sir, you have no reason to greet me so formally." she said gently. "I am merely a servant."  
Fandral chuckled softly at her as he looked to where she was reaching. "Do you need some help?" he asked and Leyla blushed.  
"Yes, sir. I'm reaching for the dark green novel towards the top, but I cannot seem to reach it." she said with a small sigh. He reached up and slipped it from the shelf, handing it down to her.  
He looked her over as she took it, thanking him. "I have not seen you around the palace before." he inquired. Leyla nodded her head.  
"I was Queen Frigga's servant for a long while and now that I am serving Prince Loki, I seem to be making my way around the palace more." she laughed softly, watching him cringe at the formality that she had given Loki.

"Well, if you ever need any assistance, please let me know miss..." he paused, waiting for her name.  
"Leyla, sir. And thank you very much." she said softly. How kind. Even though she was just a servant, he still spoke to her with such formality. What a gentleman.  
He nodded at her name. "A very beautiful name for a very beautiful woman." he smiled at her. _Oh. Of course._ She smiled though, thanking him before excusing herself.

She almost shoved the door of the dungeons open as she relaxed herself. She was not used to flirtations. She was a servant. She doubted she would ever get married, and so she saw no reason to even entertain the notion.

Leyla walked into Loki's cell, the books in her hands. "Here you are, your highness. I do hope these are the ones you asked for. I apologize that it took me so long, however many books were on very high shelves." she said as she sat the books down. Loki walked over and ran his fingers over them, nodding. Leyla let out a small sigh of relief.

Loki glanced to the servant girl. She seemed slightly disheveled when she entered. Which was odd for her. Every time she had come into his cell, she always seemed so sure of herself, and she held herself with such gace. How odd. "What is your name, girl?" he asked and she looked up at him curiously.  
"E-excuse me?" she asked, her voice gentle.  
The question had caught her off guard. That wasn't surprising. After all, they had only exchanged a handful of words. "I asked for your name." he said as he looked from the books to her.

"Leyla, your highness." it was strange how formally she addressed him, even though he was a criminal. She was serving him in a cell.  
He nodded at her name. "I never saw you around the palace. Are you somewhat new?" He looked at the woman in front of him. She was obviously confused.  
"No, your highness. I served your mother privately until now." she said softly as she looked at her feet.

He smirked. "Are you angry at her, for making you serve me?" he asked, looking to the books again, picking the first one up. She had a good memory. To remember all of the books he had asked for all the way to the library.  
"Of course not." he looked at her curiously. "I have nothing against you, Prince Loki. As do I not fear you." she said simply.

Leyla took a deep breath as he glanced to her before he disappeared and a hand appeared around her throat. She bit into her tongue to keep her face calm. "Are you sure about that one, little girl?" he hissed into her ear.  
She turned her head just slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "Do I appear phased, my Prince?" she hissed back. "You can do nothing to me that is any worse that what I have already suffered. If you would like to try, then I beg of you, God of Tricks, give me your worst." his hand tightened just slightly before letting go and he was in front of her again, looking her up and down curiously.

What did that mean? She shows no fear, her heart didn't even skip or race. She was a puzzle. "Are you finished attempting to intimidate me, your highness?"  
Loki searched her face before silently picking up a book and going to a chair. "I will return with your dinner, Prince Loki." she said before turning and leaving the cell. _What a pompous prince. _Leyla shook her head as she climbed the stairs. _  
_

Loki watched Leyla as she left the dungeons. How interesting. At least he would have something to entertain him, since his mother wouldn't be frequenting his cell.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Leyla hummed quietly as she cleaned Loki's cell, making his bed, cleaning up some blood that she wasn't sure where it had come from. Loki's gaze on her back the entire time. He hadn't said another word to her since earlier, but he kept a close eye on her. _How odd for a Prince to be so engrossed by a servant's work. Then again, I am the only person who has been here today._ She stood up and dusted off her dress. "Alright, I believe that is all, Prince Loki." she turned to look at him as he took the wine she had brought him and poured it onto the floor. _How old is he, again? _Leyla looked at him for a second before taking a deep breath and smiling. "Of course." she said as she grabbed the rag from her waist, moving to clean up the spill.

Loki stared down at Leyla as she cleaned up the wine he had spilled. He watched her clean it, not even showing a flicker of anger. It confused him. "You show no anger. Why is that?" he questioned.  
She leaned back on her toes, looking up at him. "Because I am not angry. I am here to serve you, your highness. Even if you chose to make a mess for no reason, it is my duty to clean it." she said, her voice soft.  
"But why?" he asked. She sighed and stood up, attaching the cloth back to her waist.  
She looked up at him, in the face for once. "I'm not sure I understand your question, your highness." she was curious.

He placed his hands behind his back. "Why are you so subservient? Servants are asked to be brought into the palace. You could have had a life outside of the palace." he looked down at her.  
"I did have a life outside of the palace, Prince Loki, and I was very dissatisfied with it. Your mother treats me very kindly, as do the others in the palace. I am happy here, so I am happy to do what is necessary to remain here." she said simply.  
Loki's eyes thinned slightly. "What is so bad that you would choose a life of servitude?"

Leyla took a step back. "That's quite a personal question, my prince." she said simply as she turned, exiting the cell. Loki's eyes followed her as she walked up the stairs. He walked over to his bed and sat down, watching where the girl had been. Interesting.

* * *

A few weeks after Leyla first started serving Loki, they had several small conversations. Simple conversations, he would ask her questions and she would answer. They were about herself, about his mother, Thor, anything, really. Until he would bring up her past, and she would take her leave. Her hands grasped onto the tray as she headed towards Loki's cell. She had also run into Fandral several more times. It seemed, some times that he followed her, trying to find excuses to talk to her. He even seemed to want to start courting her. Leyla shied away from this idea, but it would be nice, to her, to get married, but she wasn't sure. She'd been there when other servants got married, and they all seemed so happy.

"Leyla." Loki spoke up and she jumped, looking up at the Prince from her seat.  
"I'm sorry, Loki." she whispered. He had finally asked her to drop the formalities. "I just have a few things on my mind." she said as she looked to her hands, folded in her lap.  
Loki looked her over curiously. "And those things are?" he asked curiously.  
Leyla laughed warmly. "Ever curious, are we, Loki?" she teased before sighing. "It is Fandral. He has been attempting to court me, I believe. He often asks to see me after my duties are finished for the day." she said as she looked towards him.

He watched her closely. He wouldn't doubt that. Fandral was always chasing women. But why a servant girl? "Have you taken him up on his offer?" he asked and Leyla shook her head. "Why?" he asked curiously.  
"I have somewhere I go after my duties." she shrugged. "Besides, I am not fit to marry." she said it as if it was nothing. Loki looked her over.  
"Where do you go?" he asked and Leyla glanced at him through her eyelashes. A sign he needed to back away from the subject unless he wanted her to leave.

He sighed loudly, glaring at her. "Why won't you tell me about your dark past? You know all about mine." he growled at her.  
Leyla looked at him and smiled softly. "I don't wish you to think any less of me."  
Loki looked at her for a moment. What could be so bad about her past that he, a monster, would look down on her?

She just sat there, smiling at him. "Why do you care?" he asked finally.  
Her smile faded just slightly. She looked at her hands for a moment, thinking. That was a good question. "I just do, your highness." she said softly before standing.  
"Leyla." Loki looked at her as she lightly put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll return in the morning. Have a good night's sleep." she said gently, her hand slipping from his shoulder.  
Loki nodded a little, watching her leave.

* * *

Leyla let out a small sigh as she looked over her shoulder for a moment. She smiled lightly before opening the door and hitting Fandral right in the face. "Oh my! Are you alright?" she asked as she looked at him, her eyes wide.  
He chuckled, holding his cheek. "I am alright, Miss Leyla! I am glad I caught you before you left the palace tonight. I was hoping I could walk with you tonight." he looked at her and Leyla bit into her cheek.

"Alright." she finally said with a small smile. "Just tonight though." she sighed, groaning at her own decision.

As they walked, Leyla kept her head down, talking just slightly to Fandral. "You know, you are a very beautiful woman, Leyla." he said as he looked at her. She smiled softly. "It is a wonder that you are not yet married." _Here we go._ She looked at him and smiled softly.  
"Thank you, sir. That's very kind of you." she whispered.  
He looked at her kindly, a smile on his face. "Perhaps..." Leyla looked at him. "Perhaps we can see each other more?" he asked her with a dashing grin.

Leyla almost laughed. "I am not sure, sir. I have a lot of duties that I must attend to." she said as she looked at Fandral.  
"Well, I am sure that Queen Frigga has many other servants that could serve Loki." he said as he stopped walking. Leyla paused as well with a small smile on her face.  
"I don't think any of the other servants would be happy to serve Loki." she said with a small shrug.  
He looked at her. "And you are?"

She smiled warmly and shrugged. "I'm happy to do as I'm told for my Queen." she said softly. "Speaking of which, I need to return to the palace now, sir. Have a good evening." she nodded to him before starting towards the castle.

* * *

Loki stretched out, looking at the book he had finished until the dungeon door was opened. Leyla was huffing, her cheeks slightly red from the wind outside. She stopped in front of Loki's cell and she looked at him, opening her mouth slightly. "Is there something you need?" Loki asked as he looked at her.  
"I... I am not sure." she whispered, looking at Loki. "May I join you?" she asked softly. Loki nodded, watching her as she stepped into the cell and sat down in a chair. She looked at her hands.

"I do not get it." she whispered, turning and looking at Loki.  
He looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, watching her.  
Leyla looked at him and pursed her lips. She had something on her mind. She was confused. Loki felt something churn in his stomach as he looked at her. "You know what?" she asked, standing up and walking over to his bed and sitting beside him with a smile. "Do you want to know what happened to me when I was younger?" she asked and Loki sat up, looking down at her curiously.  
"Yes, but why all this so suddenly?" he asked cautiously.

Leyla looked at her lap. "I... I just wanted to talk to you." she said as she glanced up at him, their eyes meeting.  
"Then talk away. You know I am here to listen." he mumbled softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Leyla looked at Loki for a second before smiling softly. "When I was very young, my parents were killed." she started gently.  
"I am sorry to hear about that." Loki looked at her.  
She laughed softly. "No, you are not. You just say that because it is what is expected. I was so young I do not even remember their faces." she whispered. "But I was sent to live with my father's brother. He owns an orchard." she said as she shifted a little, looking at her hands. "I had a happy childhood. I was treated like princess, really. Anything I wanted, I got it." she laughed, her smile widening.

Loki looked at her. What was so bad about that? That all sounded wonderful.  
"Then, I turned 11." she whispered. He looked at her face as the memories flooded her. She closed her eyes, sighing gently. "And everything started. My father's brother's orchard went downhill, the soil was awful, and he was always angry." she mumbled, her eyes opening slightly as Loki's fingers lightly crossed over her own. She smiled slightly at him. "He started hitting me. It was nothing at first. Just a little strike here and there. But soon, it was fists, candlesticks, whatever he could grab." she let out a small wince at the thought before shaking her head.

"You don't have to tell me anymore, Leyla." Loki whispered and she shook her head.  
"But I do." she looked at his face. He looked into her eyes, questioning her. "I cannot explain it, my Prince." she smiled warmly at him. He almost smiled at her. He had to admit, it felt nice when she called him that. "The hitting, I could handle. It was what he did to... Pick up the slack from the orchard." she looked down at her wrists.

Leyla frowned deeply before pulling her sleeves up. Scars lined her wrists. "He tied me up in his room." she whispered. "And he would let men pay to..." she curled her fingers into a fist.  
"Stop." Loki said firmly. She looked up at him. He was sitting up right beside her, looking down at her. "Stop." he said again, his voice cracking just slightly. She looked his face over as he stared down at her and she almost backed away from him. He was always so good at never showing Leyla what he was really feeling.

But now she could see it. How angry he was. Though he had no reason to be. "Why are you angry?" she whispered gently.  
"I am not angry." he didn't look away, but he hid his emotions quickly.  
She stared at him for a moment before jumping as she felt Loki's hands on her wrist, pulling her sleeves down. She smiled up at Loki softly. "You are a wonderful friend, you know that?" she said with a gently grin.  
He looked at her, surprised. "Friend? I don't think you know me well enough to call me a friend." he said as he looked down at her.  
Leyla nodded. "I know you, Loki. I know what you have done." she smiled gently, lifting a hand and pressing it to his face lightly. "But I also know how you treat me." she shrugged. "And, even though you started out awful, you treat me wonderfully. So yes. You are my friend." she grinned before patting his cheek twice.

She went to stand when Loki grabbed her wrist, keeping her with him. He looked directly in her eyes, as though looking into her soul. "Loki." she whispered. "I must get some rest. I will see you in the morning. Good night my Prince." she smiled at him and he slowly let go.

* * *

Loki watched Leyla leave, as he always did and lay back on his bed, thinking about everything she had told him. From what had happened to her to her explaining that she considered him her friend. He had mixed emotions about the entire thing. His eyes went to the ceiling. He had gotten angry thinking about what had been done to her. It pained him slightly. He rolled onto his side, looking at the wall. Maybe she was a friend. The feeling was strange to him now. After all, it had been almost two years since he had really been close to... Well, _anyone_. He closed his eyes.

_He looked around for a moment. Where was he? It seemed familiar. Dark, soil that looked more like soot surrounded him. There where three figures in the distance. Thor was kneeling beside a body, a woman beside Thor. He was pulling his red cape over the body.  
__"Brother." Loki called to Thor as he took a few steps towards him.  
Thor turned to look at Loki and he saw a glimpse of the body. Just a mess of blonde hair, blood caked through it. "You wanted to protect her. But you couldn't." Thor glared at him slightly, running a hand through the blonde hair gently. _

_Loki stared at him in confusion. "What are you saying, brother?" Loki whispered, looking at the mess of hair. Who was it? Was it... No. It couldn't be. "Mother..." he mumbled, kneeling beside the body.  
Thor stared at Loki and then down to the body, running a hand through the hair again. "She is gone already." he mumbled, just watching the body._

* * *

Leyla looked at herself in the mirror as she covered her wrists. She sighed just slightly as she started towards the kitchen, her braid tight down her back. She was tired. She had strange dreams last night. She was somewhere she didn't recognize, Thor and a woman were looking down at her, and she heard talking, but she couldn't make out who was speaking or what they were saying. Then she was back in Asgard, healers above her. She couldn't make sense of it all, but it made her restless all night.

When she got to Loki's cell, he was still asleep, his back to her and she smiled a little at him. At least until he started wincing. Maybe whimpering? "Loki?" she said softly, walking over to him and sitting on the edge of her bed, much like a mother would with a young child. No luck, he was still out and clenching his hand into a fist so hard that his knuckles were ghostly white. "Loki." she said softly, touching his shoulder. And as soon as her hand touched him, she was against the corner of the cell, Loki's hand around her throat. She gasped, staring at him, confused for a second as she reached up and grabbed his hand. "Loki." she whispered. "It is just me. You were having a nightmare." she said gently.

He looked over her face, as though trying to make out if she was real or not before quickly letting go of her. She took a deep breath and touched her throat. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking across the cell.  
Leyla nodded softly. "I'm fine. You did not hurt me." she said gently, though she was a tad shocked, she was alright. She looked up at him. "Are _you_?" she asked gently. He said nothing as he turned to look at her, looking at her throat. "You did not hurt me, Loki." she promised.  
He finally looked up to her face. "I..." He looked to the side again. "I apologize." he murmured.

She smiled slightly at him, shaking her head. "It is fine, my Prince." she said as she walked over to him, touching his arm lightly. "Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" she asked, trying to look into his eyes.  
"My... My Mother." he said simply. "She died." he looked to the side.  
Leyla nodded softly. "I am sorry, Loki. But she is perfectly fine. I just spoke to her. She plans on coming to see you today." she said as she looked up at him. He finally turned his head to her before making a quick movement and wrapping his arms around her for just a moment.

Leyla's eyes widened just slightly before she hugged him back until he pulled apart. "Thank you, Leyla." he whispered before motioning to the seat she normally sat in as he ate.  
"You're welcome." she said as she sat down.

* * *

_**Sorry this one is short! We're in the process of moving into a new house!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Leyla watched Loki as he read the book she had brought him. "Why do you like reading so much?" she asked as she rested her chin in her palm. _  
_He looked up and over to her. "Because." he said and Leyla rolled her eyes. "Because it's fun to me." he shrugged and Leyla rolled her eyes, standing and walking over to his bed, sitting beside him. He reached up and tugged at her braid. She looked down at him and smiled warmly before laying beside him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he looked back to the book. _  
_"You know, you are really boring." Leyla said, putting her hand over the page he was reading. He turned his head and smirked slightly.  
_

_"Well, you try being locked up in a cell all day. Reading is the only thing you can do." he shrugged.  
She sighed and moved her hand. "Whatever." she mumbled as she rested her head on his chest. Loki's hand trailed up her spine softly. She arched into him slightly, giggling. "Loki, that tickles." she whispered.  
He looked down at her, setting his book down to the side. "What? This?" he asked, holding her against him with one arm and running a hand down her spine slowly.  
"Yes! Please stop!" she giggled, burying her face into his neck, laughing into his skin, her teeth grazing Loki's neck._

_"I'll only stop on one condition." he whispered into her ear, pulling her even closer to him.  
Leyla giggled even more. "Anything!" she grinned against his skin.  
"Anything?" he whispered, stopping, his hand on her lower back._

_Leyla looked up at Loki, her smile fading just slightly as she looked into his eyes. She nodded just slightly. "Anything." she whispered. His eyes flicked to her lips for a fraction of a second, Leyla almost didn't catch it. After what felt like forever, Loki dipped down and pressed his lips against her own. _

* * *

"Leyla!" Loki's voice shook Leyla awake. She jumped and looked up at the Prince. He was leaning over her, looking at her curiously. "Good morning." he chuckled lightly at her. She rubbed the corner of her mouth, thinking she was drooling. "Sounded like you were having some wonderful dreams." he said as he helped her sit up. She looked around for a moment. Why was she asleep in Loki's cell?

"I was having a brilliant dream." she whispered. He glanced at her and smirked just slightly. She looked up at him for a moment, confused. Loki smirked slightly before turning her so her back was facing him. "Why was I asleep?" she whispered.  
Loki pulled the ribbon from her hair and ran his fingers through her hair, finger-combing out tangles. "You were very tired so I offered you my bed to rest in." he explained and she closed her eyes, smiling as Loki continued playing with her hair.

She nodded just lightly as Loki started braiding her hair. "Oh. Did I speak at all in my sleep?" she asked as she kept her eyes closed.  
"You did." Loki said as his eyes stayed on her hair.  
"And I said?" she mumbled, relaxing against Loki's knees that were slightly digging into her lower back.

She heard him chuckle. "You laughed. And you mumbled about reading. And you said my name a few times." he said and Leyla nodded. "So." he finished tying the ribbon to hold her braid. "What was I doing in your dreams?" he asked as he looked at her. Leyla turned and smiled at him.  
"I do not remember what the dream was. I believe I was making fun of you." she giggled slightly and Loki looked at him.

That wasn't what it sounded like, but he let it go. She smiled softly at Loki before standing up. "I walked with Fandral last night." she sighed softly.  
Loki looked at her. "And?" he asked curiously.  
"He wishes to see me more." she said with a small yawn. Loki looked at her curiously. "But I do not think I will." she said softly. "It doe not feel right. I cannot explain it, but it just does not seem right." she shrugged just slightly.  
Loki felt himself relax slightly, confusion bubbling up in his chest before he looked at her. "He doesn't deserve someone like you, anyway." he said and Leyla looked up at him.

"Oh, please, Loki. You flatter me too much." she said with a smile.  
He shook his head. "I am only honest." he said as he looked at her. She grinned at him before touching his arm softly.  
"Well, thank you, my Prince. I am glad that you think so much of me." she said with a grin on her face before nodding and leaving his cell.

* * *

Leyla hummed softly as she picked a few books off of the library shelves. She hummed as she looked around for a few more books.  
"Leyla! You seem in wonderful spirits today!" Thor's voice boomed through the library. She turned and grinned.  
"Hello Thor!" she said happily. "How are you today, your highness?" she asked as she slipped another book from the shelf. He walked over to her.  
"I am wonderful, and yourself?" he asked as he looked at the book she had taken off the shelf. He smiled just slightly. "Loki's favorite." he mumbled and Leyla smiled softly.

"He asks for it a lot. He did not ask for any books this time, but he is almost finished with the stack I brought him yesterday." she said as she looked up at Thor.  
He nodded slightly and put a hand on her shoulder. "I am off to Vanaheim tomorrow and I have a request of you." he said, looking down at her.  
She smiled softly at Thor. "I will ask Heimdall every night about her, Thor. I promise you." she said with a grin.

Thor returned her grin. "Thank you, Leyla. I am glad I can trust you." he said as he patted her shoulder softly. She nodded to him softly. "I hear that Fandral has taken a liking to you." he said and she almost groaned.  
"I believe so, but I have not talked to him much, so I do not think that he could possibly be interested in me." she chuckled softly, shrugging.  
He smiled at her. "Yes, but Fandral isn't one to go after a woman for their minds." he pointed out. Leyla laughed softly.  
"Appearances fade, your highness. My mind is the only think I hope I can keep in old age." she said as she looked to him.

He nodded slightly at her. "I do understand that. Would you like for me to speak to him?" he asked as he pulled a book from a high shelf, putting it on the stack in Leyla's hands.  
"Oh, no, Prince Thor." she said, looking down at the book. "I believe he will catch the hint eventually." she said, smiling as he laughed.  
"There is no need for formalities, Leyla. My name is perfectly acceptable. And I do not think Fandral will catch on quickly." he teased with a wink.

She looked up at him. "I am merely a servant, your highness. Formalities are required." she said with a smile. "And if he is too persistent I will ask you to step in." she said with a small sigh. "Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to deliver these to your brother." she said with a warm smile. He nodded at her.

* * *

Leyla looked down to the books in her hands as she pushed the dungeon doors open with her back. She walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. She had noticed that she was always extremely happy when she went to see Loki. His mind was interesting to her. He was so intelligent, though he had used his intelligence in the wrong manner. The way he explained things to her was so beautiful. There was something in him that she didn't feel like most people saw.

"He is not my father!" she jumped, almost dropping the books in her arms as she heard Loki scream at someone. She looked up and frowned, taking a few steps forward, seeing a glimpse of Queen Frigga in Loki's cell. She watched slowly as she left, using one of her own tricks to exit the cell. She looked at Loki as he noticed her. She cocked her head to the side, as though asking if it was alright for her to enter. He sighed and nodded and she entered the cell, setting the books down.

"Loki?" she asked softly, looking up at him. "Are you alright?" she asked gently, walking over to him and putting a hand on his arm. He pulled away and walked to his bed. She looked at him and slowly walked over to him, sitting beside him. "My Prince, what bothers you?" she asked softly, looking at him. He looked at his hands in his lap.  
"Nothing." he mumbled.  
Leyla smiled softly. "Liar." she whispered.

Loki scoffed. "That's all I am. A liar, trickster, a monster." he didn't look at Leyla.  
She shook her head, lightly taking his hand in both of hers. "Do not say that, Loki." she said softly. "You are not a monster." she whispered, resting her cheek on his shoulder softly. "You are a liar and a trickster. But that makes you who you are." she said as she glanced up at his face. He was looking down at her finally. "You're a wonderful person. Just because most cannot see past the things you have done and your lies and tricks, that does not make you a monster, Loki." she said as she looked up at him.

He watched her for a moment before sighing. "Why do you do that?" he mumbled. She looked him over, confused.  
"What are you talking about, My Prince?" she asked.  
He gave her a tiny smile before shaking his head. "So what have you brought me this time?" he asked, lifting his hand and running it over her braid.

She looked to the books. "You were almost done with the books that I brought you yesterday so I picked a few things up. Thor handed me the top one to bring you." she said and he looked surprised.  
"No 'Prince Thor' for my brother?" he asked.  
"He's like you in that manner, he got tired of the formalities." she laughed softly.

He looked at her. "How many times have to spoken to him?" he asked curiously.  
"Plenty. I go to the orchard after my duties and I often run into him." she said as Loki's hand fiddled with the ribbon in her hair.  
"Why would you ever go back there?" he mumbled, watching her.

She closed her eyes. "Because. I like to climb the trees and sit on the highest branch I can and look at the stars." she whispered with a grin. "I stay on the outskirts so I'm not noticed, but I always feel safe in the trees. No one can see me. No one knows I'm there. And when I look at the stars, everything seems so little." she opened her eyes. "Because there is so much more out there." she whispered. "I am one person in Asgard, I am lucky to live here. Even as a servant. We are not horribly riddled with war, we are comfortable." she looked at Loki.

He looked down at her, nodding slightly. "I understand what you mean." he mumbled.  
"Now let me ask you a question." she looked at him with a grin. "Why do you enjoy reading so much?" she asked curiously.  
Loki chuckled. "It's like putting yourself into a different person's story. Where they are, what they did. And it is much better to imagine being at war, defending Asgard rather than sitting in a cell all day... It keeps me sane. As well as you." he said with a smile.

Leyla giggled slightly. "I'm glad that I keep you sane, My Prince." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist with a huge grin on her face. Loki jumped and looked down at her before softening just slightly and wrapping his arms around her.  
"You are awfully confusing, Leyla." he mumbled as he held her tightly.  
"I have been told that before." she smiled into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Loki..." Leyla looked around at the room. He had burnt his hand on the cell wall, he had sliced his foot open, he looked awful. "Loki, what happened?" Leyla asked as she approached him. He looked away from her as she knelt down beside him, touching his shoulder softly.  
"Stop." he snarled at her.  
She watched him and she pulled her hand away slowly. "Tell me what happened, my prince." she whispered.

"It's not like you would understand." He snapped at her. She sat stoic, watching him as he stood. "You wouldn't understand what it's like to be in a cell every day, all day. It drives you mad. And you'll never understand." he glared at her. She cocked her head to the side. What had brought all this on?  
Leyla let out a small sigh. "Your highness, you are here on your own accord." she whispered. He whirled on her.  
"My own accord?" he laughed, anger evident in his voice. "I do not choose to be here." he snapped.

Leyla looked at him and took a deep breath. "But you chose to do all the actions that lead you to be here." She whispered.  
Loki took several steps towards her, glaring all the way. "I did nothing wrong. I killed a few midgardians. Their lives are worthless." he snarled. "Nothing compared to ours." Leyla looked up at him.  
"Their lives are not worthless, Loki!" she snapped, looking up at him. "They live like we do. They die like we do. Just because we live longer and are stronger than them means nothing!" she looked at him.  
He leaned down so they were nose-to-nose. "You didn't see them. They are slobs and nothing but! They don't deserve to live unless they have someone to rule over them." he growled.  
"Like you? Someone who cannot even get over the fact that his father never loved as much as his older brother? Even though he loved you enough to raise you like his own? Look at yourself Loki, all you want is a throne and power when really all you are is a scared little boy looking for his father's approval which will never happen now!" she snapped, looking at him before realizing how out of line she was.

But she never faltered. She just stared into Loki's eyes, waiting for him to strike her, to hurt her. He searched her eyes for a second. He took a deep shaking breath before slamming her against the wall, his hand clasped lightly around her throat, his lips slammed against her own. Leyla's eyes widened slightly, his lips were ice cold against her own. But something inside her churned and she slowly kissed back, her hand slowly reaching up to lay it on his chest, her heart racing a mile a minute.

_Wait... What? _Leyla slowly pushed Loki away, staring at him for a moment before slapping him across the face, hard. "What gives you any right?" she looked at him as he chuckled, his hand moving from her throat down to her chest. She stared at him for a moment before he looked down at her.  
"You didn't pull away, did you?" he whispered and she glared at him.  
"I am against a wall." she said as she quickly removed her hand from his chest.

He smirked slightly, pulling away from her. She watched him for a moment before letting go of a breath she had not realized she was holding. He turned and looked at her once he was half-way across the cell. "I do not think that is the only reason you did not pull away." he said before walking to his bed.  
She pursed her lips, not exactly knowing how to respond to him. "Are you finished?" she asked impatiently as she walked over to him, going back to cleaning his foot. She glanced up at him as he winced. "You shouldn't have done this to yourself, Loki." she said softly as she looked back to his bleeding foot.

He was watching her closely, a smirk still playing at his lips.  
"You were late." he said as he watched her. She stopped and looked up at him curiously. She was a little late this afternoon. But that was nothing. Why would he even care? "You are one of the only things that keeps me sane in here." his voice was barely above a whisper. She set the rag down and looked up at him, sighing gently.  
"I..." she felt awful. He'd told her that several times, but she never believed him. He leaned down and gently cupped her face in his hands, looking down at her.  
"Don't ever be late again." it wasn't a request. It was an order.

Leyla let out a small huff. "I will not be late again, my Prince." she whispered. She felt her stomach flutter just slightly. She watched him as he ran his thumb across her cheekbone.  
"Good." he said and she smiled softly at him. "And you know." he pulled her up as he stood. "That had you spoken to Thor or Odin in the fashion you spoke to me, you _would_ be punished." he looked down at her. Oh no. What was he thinking.  
"I know, and I apologize." she whispered, looking at her feet.  
"Look at me." he growled. She looked up at him.

She took a deep breath as his hand trailed from her cheek, down her neck and to her throat. She looked into his eyes. She wasn't afraid. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't do anything to risk her not coming to his cell every day. She knew that now. But, he did something she never expected. He gently touched the mark he had made from pushing her against the wall, looking at it.  
"I hurt you." he said gently, looking at her once more.  
"It did not hurt, my prince." she said as she reached up, touching his hand.  
He shook his head slightly, leaning down and pressing his forehead against her own, his green eyes staring back into her own aqua ones. "Do not lie." he said simply.

Leyla smiled up at him. "Why would I try to lie to the King of Lies?" she asked with a smile.  
He laughed slightly before leaning back and moving to remove his hand. She lifted her hand and pressed it over his. "I do not believe that I have ever seen you act so tenderly." she whispered, watching him.  
Loki looked at her and she watched him bite into his cheek before removing his hand. "I do not believe I have ever met anyone quite like you." he said as he looked her over. "You have the gall to not only snap at a god, but to also slap me across the face." he looked her over for a moment before shaking his head.

She looked at him, smiling slightly, walking towards him and wrapping her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his chest. He looked down at her before wrapping his arms around her as well. "I am sorry for what I said, Loki." she said gently.  
He chuckled against her cheek. "It is alright, my pet." he said, burying his face into her hair.

It was so strange to him, to feel so comforted by another person. It was different to him, but it was a welcomed feeling, for once. She was such an interesting and wonderful person. He wished, in a way, he had met her before... Before everything had happened. He didn't think she could have... Saved him, as many people would say. But she would have been such a glorious person to have at his side through it all. He leaned back and looked down at her, watching her before leaning down and kissing her again, his hands remaining on her waist.

Leyla melted against him. He smirked against her lips as she didn't pull away. He ran his hands up her body slowly, her waist dipped in, but her waist was wide, good for bearing children, her ribs expanded gradually. He stopped, though, before reaching her breasts. He pulled away and smirked wider as she attempted to follow him, hoping to reattach their lips.  
He leaned down to her ear, his hands holding her firmly against his body. "You were not against a wall." he purred into her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Leyla looked up as heard footsteps following behind her. She turned slowly before quickly stepping out of the way. Thor was walking down the path, a smile spread across his face. "Good evening Leyla." he nodded at the young woman who smiled warmly back at him.  
"Are you leaving today, Thor?" she asked kindly, smiling at him as she walked beside him. Her mind was still swimming with the thought of everything that had transpired that night. Loki was probably the most confusing man she had ever met. But, she liked it, in a way. He was a puzzle that she was quite enjoying figuring out. It didn't hurt that he was strikingly handsome, either. She shook the thought from her mind as Thor spoke.  
"I am. I shall not be long. The others went ahead of me." he said and Leyla nodded gently. He looked down at Leyla curiously. "Something is on your mind. May I ask what?" he asked curiously.

She blushed, looking at her feet. "Just a lot of things, your highness." she said before biting at her cheek, a habit she noticed she'd picked up from Loki. She almost laughed. "Your brother, honestly." she said as she looked at her hands.  
Thor looked at her, curiosity obvious on his face. "What about my brother?" he asked and she laughed, shaking her head.  
"He is just an interesting person, is all." she whispered.

Thor looked down at her and chuckled. "I do hope he is not swaying your loyalties." he said and Leyla gently punched his arm.  
"That is a foolish accusation. You know for a fact I would never betray you or your parents. I would not risk being kicked out of the palace!" she said and Thor laughed with her. It was the truth, though. Leyla wouldn't risk being taken back to the Orchard. She never wanted to see that man again. Any of the men she had seen there. She shivered just slightly at the very thought.  
"Of course, Miss Leyla." he smiled at her. "You remember my request?" he asked gently.

Leyla grinned, nodding. "Of course! I will ask every day." she said happily as they got to the fork. "Be safe, your highness." she said as she looked up at him. Thor smiled down at her and put a hand on her head, ruffling up her hair as an older brother would.  
"I am always safe." he boasted and she smiled, nodding at him before they separated.

* * *

"Good morning." Leyla whispered in Loki's ear as he opened one eye, glaring at him. She laughed softly before setting his plate down. He sat up and watched Leyla as she started tidying up. "I do not understand how you always seem to mess your cell up, my Prince. I believe you do this just so I have something to clean up." she chuckled, acting as though nothing had happened between the two. However Loki had a different idea. While Leyla was bending over to pick up a book he had carelessly tossed onto the ground, he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards the bed and into his lap, his face against her back.

She tensed just slightly before relaxing against him and sighing. "My Prince, this is highly inappropriate." she said gently. Looking around at the other prisoners who seemed to not notice the pair.  
"I do not think anyone would give much care how appropriate I act anymore." he said against her back. She glanced back at him. He had a point.  
She shifted slightly in his lap, looking down at him as he glanced up at her. She ran a hand gently over his cheek with a small smile. "Why do you treat me like this?" she asked curiously.

He looked up at him and gave what looked like a smile before pressing his mouth against her arm, thinking. "I don't know." he finally said as he looked at her. Leyla smiled softly. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against him.  
"Well, it is very kind." she whispered. He scoffed. "It is!" she whispered, grinning as she pulled back, attempting to get up. He held her firmly in his lap, his fingers bunching at the skirt of her dress. "Loki." she said, gripping his hand, asking him to stop. She sighed as he pressed his lips to her collar. "Stop." she said firmly. He ignored her, his hand tugging her skirt up slightly, his rough fingers tracing circles on the skin of her thigh. She grit her teeth as his lips moved up her neck. "Loki!" she snapped, standing up, finally able to snap herself from her trance.

Leyla crossed her arms, looking at him. "Do not do that!" she growled and he smirked at her.  
"You cannot tell me what to do." he said and she glared at him.  
"I _can_ ask your mother to send another servant to your cell every day!" she snapped back at him.

Then he did it. He did the one thing that assured she would not be returning to his cell. He back-handed her. Hard. She fell to the ground, holding her cheek as he looked down at her. She growled loudly.  
"That is it!" she snapped as she returned to her feet, shoving him in the chest. "How dare you strike me?" she snapped. "I have done nothing but be kind to you!" she hissed as she shoved him again and again, and she watched as he just took it, looking down at her, the look on his face almost regretful. "Just because I do not accept your advances? Well I assure you it will not be a problem anymore! You will never, _ever_ see me in your cell again, Loki." she had tears in her eyes from screaming at him.

"Leyla..." he went to grab her wrist and she shoved him again, pushing him onto his bed as she backed away from him. Finally he glared at her again. "How can you be so high and mighty when you are nothing but a two-bit whore?" he growled as he jumped up, looking down at her. She stepped back, hurt showing all over her face and she shook her head, turning and leaving the cell, promising herself never to go back.

* * *

_**Thank you all for your kind reviews! They keep my writing! I know this chapter is short, but I do hope you like it :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_"When you're nothing but a two-bit whore!"_

Leyla stared at herself in the mirror, her hair falling over her shoulders. She turned her head away from the reflection, tears stinging her eyes. Maybe he was right. She took a deep breath before pulling her hair back into its braid so she was presentable for the queen. She walked slowly through the halls, Loki's words ringing in her head. "Nothing but a two-bit whore." she whispered to herself as she wrung her wrists, shaking away the trembling anger that filled her. She kept switching from hurt to sad to angry. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the Queen's chamber door. "Your highness." she called out, bowing as the door opened. Frigga looked down at the young woman and quickly lifted her chin, looking at the small bruise on her cheek.  
"He struck you, didn't he?" she asked quickly.  
She looked at him and nodded slightly. "Yes, your highness. I have to request that I no longer serve him." she whispered, almost begging.  
Frigga let out a sigh before nodding. "I understand. May I ask what transpired?" she asked and Leyla shook her head.

"I would rather you not, your Highness." she said as she looked to her feet again.  
She nodded before sending her away. And she bolted. She ran out the palace, through the city and towards the Orchard, only to stop at the fork where the Bifrost began. She stared down the dirt path. She couldn't go back there after what Loki had said to her. She winced, her chest physically hurting at the very thought of his words.

_"Nothing but a two-bit whore!"_

She whimpered as she started down the bifrost. Once at the end, she almost turned to leave once she saw Heimdall. "Good evening." he said, without turning to her.  
"G-Good evening." she nodded to him as she took a few steps forward.  
"Is there somewhere you need to go?" he asked simply.  
Leyla shook her head. "No." she said softly. "I simply came here to think." she said as she looked around the observatory. "It is very beautiful." she said as she looked around with a small smile. She looked to Heimdall. "Are the other worlds beautiful?" she asked curiously.  
"Some." he said as he looked to Leyla. "Some are very aesthetically pleasing. Others are not at all." he said and she nodded.

He glanced the young Asgardian over. "You have a bruise. Asgardians do not bruise easily. You must have been struck very hard." he said and she lifted a hand to her cheek.  
"I really did not feel it at first." she whispered.  
Heimdall nodded at her. "You should choose your company more carefully." he said and Leyla sighed, sitting down and looking around again.  
"Will you be offended if I let my braid loose?" she asked and he simply shook his head. She pulled her hair down and let it fall over her shoulders. Her braid was one of the ways she was marked as a servant. She was never to let her hair down around royalty unless they say it is alright. And Heimdall was close enough in her opinion.

"How is Thor holding up?" she asked and Heimdall looked away from her.  
"Well. Vanaheim is almost at peace." he said and Leyla smiled.  
"Good." she said as she looked out towards where he was looking. His abilities were amazing to her. She looked up at him, slightly intimidated, but also comfortable around him. "And his Midgardian?" she asked.  
He chuckled. "He told me you would ask. She is very well. With another midgardian male at the moment." he said and Leyla's eyebrow's raised.

That was surprising. She nodded, though. She was safe. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Loki looked at the ceiling of his cell, cursing himself slightly. He was attempting to relax, telling himself that he had every right to strike her. How she had spoken to him? A Prince? The back of his hand stung at the thought and he rubbed it gently. But was his comment out of line? He took a deep breath as he rolled onto his side, watching the stairs, hoping she would return so he could try to make things right. Talk to her. Frigga would not stop Leyla from coming to his cell.

He twisted and turned for hours, waiting for Leyla to come down with a collection of books for him, his dinner, anything. He had actually dozed off when he heard footsteps entering his cell. His eyes opened and he looked up, expecting to see Leyla. But she was not there, waiting for him to wake up. There stood a male Asgardian servant. He set his dinner plate down before exiting. He stared at the plate for a moment. She was gone. That was it. He snarled loudly and flipped the tray along with the table it was sitting on.

He was angry. Angry at Leyla for following through with her threat. Angry at his mother for allowing Leyla to stop coming to his cell. And angry at himself for pushing her away. He sat on his bed, his elbows planted on his knees as he looked at the cell wall, biting at his cheek.

* * *

Leyla sighed softly as she stood up and rebraided her hair. "Thank you for your company, Heimdall." she said as she started back down the Bifrost.  
"There is no need to thank me." he said simply and Leyla smiled as she started back towards the castle. She was a lot calmer now, she had to admit. She was sill hurt and she didn't really know what to do with all of the emotions she was having, but when Frigga came to her and gave her her new orders, to assist the chef, she happily got to it.

She enjoyed cooking. It would be good to not have to really think about Loki for a while. Well. She wouldn't have to, but she most likely still would. She sighed softly.  
"Ley! Do not look so sad!This is the best job in the castle." he nudged her and Leyla grinned happily.  
"I know. I am just..." she sighed softly, looking down at the flour she was kneading. "Preoccupied." she whispered, tears rushing to her eyes once more. She wiped her face on her sleeve before finally breaking into sobs.

Balder, the chef, shook his head. "No, no, no, Ley." he said as he held her face in his chubby hands. "No need for tears!" he said as she cried, her chest aching as she sobbed. Balder sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, humming an old Asgardian lullaby. Leyla just screamed into his chest, her body shaking from anger and hurt. She bit into her cheek, hating herself for picking up a habit from him.  
She took several deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. Balder ran a hand down her braid softly. "You are okay, Leyla." he said as he held her at arm's length. She wiped her face.  
"I am sorry." she whispered. "I am usually so good at-at controlling myself." she said as she looked down. He smiled at her.  
"It is quite alright, Ley." he said, patting her arms. "No one will hurt you here." he promised.

* * *

Loki looked at his mother as she spoke to him, he was not listening. All he could see was the hurt on Leyla's face as she walked out of his cell.  
"Loki." Frigga said and he looked at her. "You have never mistreated a servant. What caused you to do it this time?" she asked.  
"You try being locked in a cell all day every day, mother, and having one thing keeping you sane and that one thing threatens to leave you! You would become enraged!" he snarrled at her before recoiling and looking at his feet.  
Frigga shook her head. "I would never strike something significantly weaker than I!" she looked at her son and he glared at her. "And certainly if that would only push them farther away." she looked at her son before sighing and sitting beside him.  
He looked at his hands. "Do you think she will return?" he mumbled.

"I doubt it. And for a very good reason."

* * *

**_I felt bad about the last chapter being so short so here's another one! It's not much, but I hope you all enjoy!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Leyla wiped her forehead as she looked at the feast she and Balder had prepared for tonight. "It's wonderful!" She said with a grin. It had been a week since she had last seen Loki, and his words still stung. It was still like a slap to her face, but she... Missed him, in a way. She debated bringing him a plate from the feast.  
"I believe everyone will enjoy it!" Balder said as he hugged Leyla tightly. She grinned happily, hugging the larger man back.

Frigga had told her that she could join the festivities as a personal friend of Thor's tonight. And she was excited. She couldn't wait. "You need to go get ready for tonight. I shall finish the preparations." Balder said as he patted her shoulder. She grinned at him, thanking him before running to her chambers, not stopping to look out the balcony, like she normally did. She was happy her friend was returning. She was happy to join in the fun. She was just happy. But there was still the underlying hurt that Loki had put into her heart. She shook her head quickly before taking down her braid and combing out her hair, looking at herself. She needed to take a bath first. She'd been cooking and baking and sweating all day, after all.

* * *

"Leyla!" Thor's voice boomed as Leyla walked towards him. She grinned happily and hugged him tightly, he held her up with one arm.  
"Welcome home, Thor!" she said happily. Lady Sif and Fandral looked at the pair curiously. "I am happy to see you are well!" she said as he put her back on the ground. "Lady Sif, Sir Fandral, I am happy with your return as well!" she said, bowing to them. They both nodded at her.  
Thor motioned for her to walk with him. "How has Jane been?" he asked and Leyla smiled.  
"I asked Heimdall every day. She is very well!" Leyla said happily as she walked beside him, her golden curls bouncing around her face.  
He grinned at her, nodding. "I hear you are no longer serving Loki. That he struck you." he said, anger showing on his face.  
Leyla let out a small sigh and she nodded. "Yes, but do not concern yourself with that tonight, Thor! This feast is for you! You need to enjoy it!" she said with a grin.

She put a hand on his arm with a smile. "Go spend some time with the others. I have a few things I need to attend to." she said as she saw Balder standing in the doorway with a tray in his hand.  
Thor smiled at her, ruffling up her hair kindly. "Fine, but I will handle this." he said and Leyla laughed, pushing his hand away before walking to Balder.

He handed the tray to her. "If he strikes you again, you return to the feast right away, alright?" he said sternly, like a father would his daughter.  
"I do not think he will strike me again." she said as she smiled at him, walking towards the dungeons. Her heart raced as she got closer and closer to the door.

Once outside, she stood there, looking up at it again, taking a few deep breaths before pushing it open.

* * *

Loki looked at the ceiling as he tossed the final book Leyla had brought him before their last fight. He closed his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. The dungeon doors opened, but he didn't even look that way. He didn't anymore. He ignored the man bringing him his food. But when he noticed how light the footsteps were, his eyes opened a sliver.  
"Loki?" a small voice called and Loki sat up quickly. So quickly that he got a bit light-headed.  
He stared in disbelief at the sight before him. "Leyla..." he looked her over as she slowly walked into his cell, setting down a tray.  
"I... I brought you some food from the feast. I thought you would enjoy it." she whispered. He looked to the food as Leyla looked at her feet. Her hair was curling, falling over her shoulders, her bangs curled around her face.

He slowly stood up, watching her look up at him. "Why have you come?" he asked as he took a few steps towards her. She smiled slightly.  
"I'm not very sure." she said as he stopped at arm's length from her. "I... Wanted to see you." she looked up at his face and he looked her face over.  
"You look lovely." he said and she smiled at him.  
She nodded. "Thank you very much." she said and Loki took another step towards her, testing the waters.  
"I..." he sighed slightly. He was never good at this. "I am sorry that I struck you. And for what I said. You know I didn't mean it." he said and Leyla shook her head.

Leyla looked up at him, shrugging. "I don't know that though." she whispered. He looked down at her, reaching up to move a curl away from her eyes.  
"I did not mean it." he said before wrapping his arms around her tightly, holding her against his chest. He didn't really know what he was feeling at the moment. He was elated to have her with him, but angry that she had waited so long to return, and also relieved that she had calmed down enough to actually come back to visit him. He almost smiled as she wrapped her arms back around him finally, burying her face deeply into his chest. "I'm... Glad you came back." he mumbled into her hair, taking a deep breath. Lilacs. That's what she always smelled like. Lilacs and rosemary. He leaned back and looked down at her.

She smiled just slightly up at him. "I missed you." she admitted. He smiled just slightly as he looked her face over.  
"Why is your hair down?" he suddenly asked, lifting a hand to rake it through her hair.  
She giggled a little. "I was at the feast as a personal friend of Thor's." she said, rolling her eyes as Loki made a face. "Do not act like that." she said, giggling as he scooped her into his arms again, burying his face in her hair.  
"I missed you." he murmured and she smiled, resting her cheek on his chest.  
"I missed you too, Loki." she whispered, closing her eyes as he held her against him.

Leyla let out a gentle sigh as she pulled back, looking up at him. "I have to return to the feast." she said as she took a step back. Loki took her hands in his firmly.  
"You... Will return, won't you?" he asked and she looked up at him.  
She nodded slightly. "I will. It might be tomorrow, but I will come see you again." she said gently. He leaned down, gently, well, as gently as he was capable of, pressing his lips against hers, his hand cupping her face carefully as she hesitated before returning the kiss for a moment before pulling back. "I have to go." she said as she smiled at him.

She turned towards the door and almost groaned as Loki pulled her back against him. "I do hope Fandral can keep his hands to himself." he growled in her ear.  
Leyla turned her head to look at him. "You cannot do anything in this cell, Loki. But I assure you, he won't lay a hand on me in any inappropriate way." she said with a grin. His fingers dug into her hip slightly before he let her go.  
"You... Promise you will be back?" he asked, almost as though he was ashamed to be asking.  
She exited the cell while nodding. "I will." she promised as she headed up the stairs, Thor waiting for her at the top.

He ruffled up her hair once more. "He behaved himself?" Thor questioned.  
"As much as he knows how." she laughed, her finger tracing the spot on her hip that he had dug into. "Why are you not at the feast? It is for you, after all." she said and he said nothing, watching his feet as he walked.  
"I am going to visit Heimdall." he said and Leyla cocked an eyebrow at him.  
She knew why, but she still had to ask. "Why? I have asked every day about Jane and she is doing wonderfully. Why not enjoy tonight?" she asked.

Thor chuckled. "I am enjoying tonight." he said and Leyla smiled.  
"Have fun, Thor. I am going to assist Balder cleaning up." she said, her hands now clasped in front of her.  
"You will do no such thing." Thor stopped and held her at arm's length. "You are going to enjoy yourself tonight. You are a personal guest to the feast. Act like it." he gave her his dashing grin and winked at her. She almost rolled her eyes.  
She finally sighed. "Alright." she said as Thor wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She jumped a little but smiled, hugging her friend happily.

"Go check on your midgardian." Leyla said as she pulled away, "I'll go enjoy myself." she said with a smile.  
Thor nodded, patting her arms. "Good." he said simply.


End file.
